The present invention relates to providing inductive power to toy vehicles.
Electrically powered race track toys are known. Some are intended for use on a grooved track surface, and are known as slot cars. These toy vehicles or slot cars are designed for use on a segmented electrified track surface that is equipped with a slot, for accepting a guide pin attached to the car, and a pair of electrical contacts on either side of slot, also on the bottom of the car, for contacting matching wires embedded in the track to provide power to the car's electric motor. Other cars are slot-less, and are retained on the track segments by curbs or walls on either side. In the case of slot-less cars, most if not all of the track surface is equipped with electrical contacts to provide power to the car's electric motor.
The toy cars are typically controlled by a hand-held controller, which is connected by wire to the power supplied to the track. By varying the electrical power, such as by a rheostat or digitally, the speed of the cars can be varied according to the user's discretion. In the case of slot cars, steering is generally unavailable, as the slot and pin layout precludes deviation from the slot contained in the track. In slot-less cars, some control may be available by varying the speed of the cars and by utilizing rudimentary steering inputs.
These toy cars, either slotted or slot-less, obtain electrical power required for motion from the track surface. Thus, good electrical conductivity and physical contact is required throughout the entire track surface, or the cars may stop or perform erratically. Consequently, the electrical contacts must normally be kept clean both on the track and on the cars. As the tracks are often placed in dusty areas, such as a floor surface, and electricity attracts lint and other particles, such as dust, users are often required to clean the track and the contacts of the cars for good performance.
Another issue with the track segments involves the connection of the track segments to each other. As the track forms a circuit to conduct electricity from each track segment to the next, a strong connection between segments is normally required. The connection must normally provide considerable strength between adjacent track segments, but also remain easily detachable for track redesign or storage. Over time, these contact areas between track segments can become worn and the conductivity degraded. Additionally, the wires embedded in the track surface can oxidize while exposed to air, reducing the conductivity possible and reducing performance. The user will normally clean the wires with an eraser or contact cleaner to remove the oxidation. This is time-consuming and can be difficult, depending on the length of track to be cleaned. A race track toy that addresses the issues discussed above and provides for more flexibility and user enjoyment is desired.